Second Chance At Life
by LightDP
Summary: A newcomer enters Danny's life. Who is this guy and why does he seems to know Danny well, including his ghostly secret ?. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance at Life.

A Danny Phantom fic by Gildy AKA YaoiUke.

Chapter I.

It was a rather early morning in Amityville in an ordinary Monday, which about to change into not-so-ordinary Monday to our ghost prevention team, Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Folley. The story began on the front of their school where a 15 years old boy with a rather long, black hair was standing on the entrance. The boy was wearing a black shirt under a blue windbreaker jacket and knee-length shorts. He impatiently waited for the school bell to ring.

"Grr… Can't this school be more lame ?" The boy growled as he eyed his wristwatch. Nothing better to do, he ascended the front stair and proceed directly into the teacher's lounge.

"Ah… You must be our new student" Mr. Lancer greeted the newcomer.

"Yes…"

"Good, why don't you come into my office and fill another few details we missed back then. The class won't start in fifteen minutes".

"I suppose so…" The boy replied.

"Hey, check it out, we got a new student !" Tucker exclaimed. He, Danny, and Sam were just passing by when they caught the sight of Mr. Lancer patronizing the new student.

"Poor kid, he got to go to Lancer's office on his first day" Said Danny in an unconvincing sad tone.

"…."

"Sam ?"

"…."

"Earth to Sam, hello ?" Tucker waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

Somehow, Sam was daydreaming, and certainly, it's about the new student. "Oh my… another Goth !" She smiled widely and became giddy, somehow.

"Great… You don't even know him, Sam. Who knows he may be another freak" Said Danny while crossing his arms, looking offended by Sam's behaviour.

"He… He… He's perfect !" Sam squealed happily.

"You know Danny, she started to freak me out…." Tucker inches away from Sam.

"Me too…" Danny inches away from Sam as well.

"Alright boys, we got a new student in this class…" Mr. Lancer announced during the class. "Please welcome your new friend, McLain".

The boy that Danny, Tucker, and Sam saw earlier today entered the classroom.

"So his name is McLain" Said Tucker.

"McLain…." Said Sam softly.

"Okay, McLain, you can sit wherever you want…. Well… The only empty chair is next to Mr. Fenton over there" Mr. Lancer pointed at an empty chair next to Danny.

"Ah… Daniel Fenton… What a coincidence… Thank you" McLain replied and paced toward the empty chair.

Danny blinked as McLain mentioned his name. He stared the other boy and felt that he has meet this boy somewhere.

So the class went on until the lunch break. Somehow, Danny can't stop staring at McLain and so does McLain. The two kept on staring at each other frequently until the bell rang.

"Ehm… So…Er… Do you want to join us to lunch ?" Danny nervously offered the newcomer. There's something about McLain's eyes that made Danny nervous.

"Don't hang out with the geeks like them, join us !" Another boy shouted, and it was Dash and the gang.

McLain stared at Danny and Dash and shook his head, looking somehow disappointed. He shot a dirty look at Dash and intoned harshly, "Sorry, but I don't associate myself with muscle bound oaf without brain such as you….".

"Whoa… That's deep, man !" Kwan, another one of Dash's friend gasped.

"Very deep…" Sam snickered.

"Fine… But you'll regret the day you reject my offer" Dash growled and walks away from McLain.

"Dipstick…." McLain rolled his eyes and turn his attention toward Danny, Sam and Tucker. "Sorry about that, I just hate people like them".

"Don't bother, we don't like them either" Said Sam quickly.

"We have something in common then" McLain smiled.

"Let's go already, I'm starving here !" Tucker said while waving his hands around frantically.

"Okay, okay, relax pal" Danny laughed at his friend.

"Oh, by the way, my name is-"

"Sam Manson, Tucker Folley and Daniel Fenton. I know you all quite well" Said McLain while giving the three a mischievous smirk.

"Huh ?. How'd you know ?. Have we met before ?" Sam blinked.

"Perhaps…"

"Damn, man, you're giving me goose bumps" Said Danny, he can feel that his hairs are rising.

"Whatever, let's go already, I'm hungry !" Tucker interjected.

"Okay, okay… Sheesh…." McLain grabbed his lunchbox and followed the three to the cafeteria.

"Lunchbox… ?" Danny stared at McLain's lunchbox.

"Yes" McLain replied simply and opened his lunchbox.

"Ew… Sushi" Sam turned green.

"What ?... It's the best food ever !" McLain exclaimed proudly while removing his jacket. He was actually wearing a tanktop shirt under that jacket and his pale skins are clearly visible.

"You don't get out often, I see…" Said Danny, somehow, he just can't resist looking at McLain. "Man, he's so feminine… and… Cute !" Danny screamed mentally. Even though it was a rather cold day, he felt warm around the neck. That warmth also caused small blush to develop on his cheeks.

"Oh boy… He's blushing… Because of me… ?" McLain thought while eating his sushi. "I wonder though… How am I supposed to tell them my secret… They need to know… Well, at least Danny needs to know about it" He thought again.

"S… Say, McLain…" Danny coughed, clearing his throat. "How'd you know us anyway ?"

"Well… It's a long story and I don't think this is the best place for it" McLain replied.

"You know… Somehow, I felt that we've meet before too, but I can't remember where or when…." Sam Said while frowning, trying to dig some information in her brain.

"Not now and not here… But…" McLain paused, thinking. "Why don't we go to my place after the school. I will tell you everything you wanted to know there".

"Sounds good to me, where's your home ?" Tucker asked.

"I live in an apartment by myself on 101 Chelmsford Road, Mount Lawley unit 09".

"WHAT ?!? Chelmsford Road ?... That's behind my house !" Said Danny. His eyes bulged in surprise. "Number 101 too… That's just directly behind my house" He laughed.

"… Wait… This is too good to be coincidence… You're not a stalker, aren't you ?" Sam eyed McLain suspiciously.

"NO !" McLain shook his head furiously.

"Really… ?"

"Seriously…Do you think a fifteen years old would be a stalker ?"

"He got a point there, Sam" Said Danny.

"I guess you're right, Danny… So, what's the story anyway ?" Sam asked again.

"I can't tell you anything now… But let's just said it got something to do with ghosts and… Halfa…"

Danny's eyes bulged instantly as he panicked. He never thought that someone else other than Sam, Tucker and Vlad would know about his secret identity. "H… How'd you know ?!".

"Later at my house this afternoon, okay ?" Said McLain.

So, the school ends with Danny feeling extremely nervous about McLain… Who is this McLain ? And why does he know about Danny's secret ?. Find out more in Chapter II.

Author Note:  
-I don't know Danny Fenton's address, so I make one up XD, it was actually my address when I lived in Australia until two years ago.  
-This is just an introduction, yaoi action is guaranteed to follow in the future chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance at Life.

A Danny Phantom fic by Gildy AKA YaoiUke.

Chapter II.

The fact that McLain know about Danny's unusual ghost power is enough to send Danny into paranoid mode. He simply can't help but to feel suspicious on the new Casper High student. Danny became so paranoid by the fact and decided to visit McLain's apartment with complete arsenal. He carried the Fenton Thermos and a pair of Fenton Peeler on his backpack just in case things went out of control.

"Danny, do you really have to pack all of those ghost-busting weapons ?" Sam asked while eyeing Danny, who was packing all of the ghost-busting contraptions into his backpack.

"You heard McLain clearly, he knew about my ghost power… That's enough to make me worry" Said Danny without stopping packing the stuffs.

"I don't have ghost power, but if I'm in Danny's shoes, I would be worried too" Tucker added. "Speaking of which… You didn't talk in your sleep, right Sam ?".

"Tucker, I do NOT talk in my sleep… Maybe you babble about Danny's secrets while chatting online ?".

"Guys, C'mon, all of this McLain stuffs made me worry already, I don't need you to make it worse" Danny sighed in frustration because of Tucker and Sam's lack of tact.

"You worry too much Danny, I think McLain is a good guy" Sam patted Danny on the shoulder, trying to reassure her friend.

"You're saying that because you've crush on McLain" Tucker snorted, which was awarded with an empty, flying Fenton Thermos to his forehead by Sam.

Danny looked at the clock which shows that it's 18:00. "Oh well, might as well get going" He slung the backpack into his back and left his room along with Tucker and Sam.

It didn't take the three long time to reach McLain's apartment, after all, it's located just on the back of Danny's home.

"At least your ghost sense isn't flaring up" Sam said as the three went into an elevator to reach McLain's apartment unit.

"So far, so good. Just be prepared for anything" Danny nodded. His expression tensed as they're getting close to their destination. His palms started to sweat heavily as if he was facing a firing squad.

The lift soon stopped and McLain's unit was actually just a unit away from the elevator. Bracing for the worst, Danny rang the bell to McLain's apartment unit.

"Come on in, it's not locked… I've been expecting you guys" Said McLain from the inside of his apartment.

Sure enough, the door was not locked. The trio slowly enters the apartment with caution. They spotted McLain, still dressed on his black tanktop shirts and shorts. The trio first impression of the apartment was that the unit was well maintained. Everything was tidy and neat and there's a sandalwood incense gave the room a nice ambient smell.

"Come, sit down" Said McLain while leading his guests to the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen fast and returned with few cans of coke and a bowlful of potato chips.

Soon the four of them took their seat on the couches and strangely, the next thing that follows was a rather long silence. McLain had to break the silence otherwise the meeting won't go anywhere.

"So… I guess you're wondering why I know you and most importantly, I know about Danny's secrets" McLain paused, taking a deep breath. "You see, we've meet before on several occasion, but I was different back then".

"Ehm…" Danny cleared his throat. "Okay… What do you mean different ?".

McLain remained silent. Instead, he reached for his pocket and produced a mascara. He applied the mascara and everything becomes clear to the three.

"No way…. No way…." Tucker mumbled incoherently.

"B… B… But you're supposed to be…" Sam stared at McLain with loose jaw.

"Impossible… EMBER ?!" Danny gasped

"…. Yes… It's me, Ember…."

"But… HOW ?!"

"Well… It's a long story, but to make it short… There was a revolution in the Ghost Zone. A couple of crazed demon overlords took over the ghost zone and decided that the ghost are free to roam the world as they please" McLain, which was none other than Ember McLain paused to take a sip from his can of coke. "At first, I like the idea, but then, those overlords started to exploit the ghosts for their own gain. Lots of low level ghosts become their slaves. Few friends of mine started a campaign to oppose the overlords and I joined them. At the end, we got stomped and almost all of use were executed-".

"Executed ? Ghosts can't die" Danny interjected.

"Oh, they actually can, Danny. A ghost can die…. Well, not died, but disappear forever. It just took a long time for a ghost to completely disappear. That's why ghost seems to be immortal. They're not immortal, it's just they've extremely long life".

"I see…" Said Sam while nodding her head.

"Where was I... ?. Ah, yes, executed… I was lucky because I wasn't involved in the opposition so much. However, they caught me too and banish me to the world as a Halfa. They were kind enough to grant me one final wish before they banish me… And can you guess what I wish ?".

"Easy… You choose to be a boy…" Said Danny.

"Yes…To be honest, I don't know which one is better to be a level A ghost or a level C Halfa".

"Er… Level ?".

"Yes, there are levels of ghost. C is the weakest and A is the strongest. After that, you got the S and Super S class. Most of the overlords are Super S class".

"So you're saying that you can turn into a ghost… But a very weak one ?"

"Yes…Here, let me show you…" Ember stood up. "Going phantom" He whispered sharply and begun his transformation into his ghost state. At the same time, Danny's ghost sense suddenly flares up. Appearance-wise, the Halfa-Ember is similar to the old ghost-Ember, however the Halfa-Ember lacked something that the old ghost-Ember had, a big woman breast.

"Awesome…" Tucker Said.

"Looks ghostly enough to me" Sam said.

"…." Danny just went quiet.

"Well, there you are, my secret. I told you this now because I do NOT want to be inside one of that Fenton Thermos". Said Ember and begun to revert himself into his human form. He was visibly tired because of the transformation.

"Lemme guess…" Danny paused. "You're exhausted yourself ?".

"Yeah… Being a Halfa isn't that easy… I need lots of practice".

Tucker and Sam swore that they could see Danny's eyes lit up and sparkled for a second as he stared at Ember attentively. "I could help you there, Ember" Said Danny, offering his help.

"Really ?... But…" Ember bites his lips, clearly hesitated to answer.

"But what ? We were enemy, but now you're on the same side with us… Besides, if these overlords were really crazy, they could have planned something bad for the world".

"Actually, they are planning something about the world. I was banished before knowing what they had in mind".

"More reasons for us to work together… C'mon, Ember. Let me help" Danny stood up and reached for Ember's hand.

"Thank you…" Suddenly, Ember launched himself to hug Danny tightly.

"Okay, they really freak me out now…" Said Tucker.

"…" Sam looked very offended just now.

"Say, Ember, why don't you stay in my home tonight. We can start your training with small steps from now on" Said Danny after Ember release him from the mighty hug.

"Really ?!. Wow… I never though you'll ask". Ember's eyes sparkled with delight. "Wait for a bit, I'll pack some stuffs up" He disappeared quickly into his bedroom to pack some clothing and stuffs for sleepover at Danny's home.

"Real smooth, genius…" Sam growled at Danny.

"Hey, the sooner Ember gained his strength, the better for us, right ?" Danny tried to talk some senses to Sam.

"I don't know, Danny…. I just don't know…." Sam sighed while shaking her head.

"Trust me alright, it's going to be okay".

"Whatever you say…." Sam rolled her eyes.

The End of Chapter II.

Author Note:  
-Next stop, yaoi action XD. 


	3. Chapter 3

After one year of absent I managed to compose and rework my fic, "Second Chance At Life" into M-rated. Before, it was completed as R-Rated. Anyway, on with the fic..

Chapter III, "Lessons"

"Um... Are you sure about this, Danny ?" Ember asked nervously. He and Danny were standing before the door to the Fenton's Workshop, Danny's home.

"Well, do you have a better alternative... ?" Danny asked back while crossing his hands. He has agreed to help Ember regain his lost strength. It was a sound plan alright. However, finding a right place was not that easy.

Ember's apartment was inadequate as it lacked proper tools for ghost power training eventhough the apartment itself provide better privacy. On the other hand, Danny's home, which was the Fenton's Workshop did not offer the privacy thanks to Jack Fenton, Danny's father.

"If you please..." Said Danny after unlocking and opening the door to his home. He shifted slightly, letting Ember in.

"What choice do I have" Ember sighed nervously. Reluctantly, he stepped into Danny's home. "Where's everyone ?" Asked Ember curiously.

"Nobody's home" Danny shrugged. "Jaz won't be home in an hour. Mum and dad gone to do some shopping".

"I see..." Ember nodded. "And where are we going to train ?".

"In my room, where else ?".

"Y-your room ?" Ember gulped. Somehow, he felt uneasy. Before he can protest, Danny took Ember by the hand upstair, toward his bedroom.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Said Danny with a smile as he dragged Ember into the bedroom.

"Thanks, I guess" Ember giggled as he let himself into Danny's bedroom. Instinctively, he sat down on Danny's bed.

"What do you think ?" Danny asked. He was reffering to his room.

"It's small but it's nice and comfy" Ember replied as he looked around the bedroom He can't help but to notice the NASA-themed decorations. "Say, do you have a spare towel ?. I want to take a quick shower before we train" Said Ember afterward.

"Yup, I've some fresh towel" Danny took a neatly folded towel from a cabinet and handed it over to Ember.

"Thanks !" Ember replied with a delighted smile as he grabbed the towel and skipped toward the bathroom in Danny's room. While doing that, he hummed a familiar notes from his famous song (Remember).

"This is going to be fun" Danny grinned as he watched Ember entered the bathroom. After few seconds, he pressed his forehead against the door of the bathroom and peeked trough the keyhole. Danny gulped as he watched Ember undressed himself.

Ember's skin was so pale and silky smooth. Perhaps it was because Ember's no longer a full ghost and his new human body still needed to mature or it was because Ember was a girl before he became a halfa or maybe it was combination of both.

"Wow... Ember really turned into a boy..." Danny whispered to himself as he casted his eyes upon Ember's private bits. But, to Danny's dissapointment, the show was abruptly cut short as Ember hang his clothing on the doorknob and blocked Danny's view from the keyhole. "Ember.. Whinned Danny in frustation.

After few minutes Ember emerged from the bathroom, almost naked except for his shorts and the towel. The boy's long wet hair flowed gently past his shoulder slightly. "That was refrshing" Ember said as he dried his hair. "So... When do we train ?" He asked.

"Now would be a good timing" Danny replied. "Lets focus on you ghost form duration".

"Okay" Ember nodded. He closed his eyes and summoned his willpower. "Going phantom..." With that a blinding light radiate from him and Ember transformed into his ghost form. At the same time, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Good. Now try to maintain it as long as you can" Danny commented as he observed his new pupil.

It doesn't take long for Ember to exhaust himself. After less than three minutes Ember's willpower failed and with that he reverted to his human form and looked visibly exhausted.

"Man... This is going to take time" Danny sighed. "Let's take a break".

"Yeah..." Ember nodded and sat down on Danny's bed. Sweat ran down on his shirtless form, cooling him down. It wasn't long before he made himself more comfortable by laying his back down on the bed. "You know, one thing I like from being a boy is the simplicity. I can run around shirtless without anyone complaining" He said while resting a hand behind his head.

Danny gulped as his eyes witnessed such beautiful shirtless boy laying down on his bed. "I-I guess so" He replied nervously. Somehow Danny was petrified.

Of course Ember noticed Danny's reaction as it was plain obvious. He pulled a smile across his lips before getting up from the bed. He strode toward Danny and brought his face closer toward Danny's ear. "Nervous, dipstick ?".

"N-Not at all..." Now Ember was getting too close for comfort.

"I doubt it... But keep on wishing, it would soon become reality, babypop..." With that, Ember pressed his lips against Danny's cheek.

Instantly, Danny felt very hot around the neck as his cheek blushed furiously. "I guess so" He smiled nervously.

Meanwhile on a certain goth girl's room. "Why do I have a bad feeling in all of sudden ?". Sam was just combing her hair as her dressing mirror broke suddenly.

The End of Chapter III

Note: This entire chapter was written on my Nokia 9300i without any spellchecker... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV "INFERNUS".

Two weeks passed since they day Danny took Ember as his informal apprentice. During those two weeks, Ember has shown significant and constant improvement. Two weeks ago, Ember could barely hold his ghost form for minute. Now he can maintain his ghost form as easy as his mentor could. At the moment, he was trying to improve his ghost power and his ghost energy reserve.

"Ready, Ember... ?" Danny asked.

Ember nodded in reply.

The two halfas stood face to face at some distance at each other with their respective fighting stance. There was no warning as Danny launched a simple ectoplasmic projectile toward Ember who quickly leaped high to avoid the projectile.

"Wrong move !" Danny cried as he charged toward Ember from the ground level.

Ember was caught off guard by the attack. Fortunately, Danny wasn't going all-out on the attack as this was just a sparring bout. Although it wasn't a heavy blow, Ember could still feel the stinging pain on his ribcage where Danny's attack landed.

" if you fly up, then you'll be very vulnerable" Danny explained.

"True... But it also gave me good vantage point for counter attack" Ember replied as he pointed his two fingers at Danny. On his fingers, Ember focused a massive energy and let it all out as a single beam projectile.

The projectile was extremely fast that Danny barely had time to avoid it. Quickly the smell of burnt hair rose from Danny's hair. "Whoa ! What was THAT ?!" He gasped in shock.

"Oh, something I learnt just recently. It's called Snipeshot Ectoray. It might no be violent, but it's good enough to punch a hole into almost anything" Ember grinned as he explains his new move to Danny.

"Not bad, Ember..." Danny thought. "Might as well try some of my new moves I learnt from Dani...". He paused for a bit before rushing forward and delivers a fast continual kattas that sent ectoplasmic energy bolt hurling from his limbs toward Ember.

Apparently, Ember's last move, the Snipeshot Ectoray drained so much energy that he barely got enough power to sustain his levitation. After few direct hits, Ember began to descend and immediately reverted into his human form as his feet touch the solid ground. "That was powerful..." He said while gasping for breath.

"You didn't do so badly though" Said Danny as he descended to the ground level.

Although Ember's power was still weak compared to Danny, it was already a major improvement plus Ember is a fast learner. This wasn't the first time they do a sparring bout and from each bout, Ember's improvement can be seen.

"Thanks, I guess" Ember replied with a smile while ruffling his own hair. While doing so, he revealed his perfectly shaped figure underneath a tight fitting black tanktop.

That was enough to made Danny gulped. It took all of his willpower not to glomp and snuggle Ember. "Ah... Err... So... What do we do now ?" Danny asked nervously.

Ember took his mobile phone and looked at its clock. "Hm... Two o'clock... Wanna grab some lunch ?".

"No thanks... I'm not in mood for sushi" Danny shook his head.

"Silly Danny. There's other menu in a sushi bar, you know" Ember giggled while ruffling Danny's hair.

"Aw... Okay... Your treat, right ?".

"Alright" Ember nodded. "Going phantom..." He hissed and transformed into his ghost form.

"Going ghost" Danny followed soon after that.

The two halfas immediately left their secluded training spot on the outskirt or Amitypark and fly toward the city itself.

There was a major difference on Danny and Ember flying style. Danny extended his hand forward and gives him significant bonus to his flying speed on straight line. Ember on the other side flew with his hand extended sideways and angled backward slightly. This made his flight slower, yet it also made him easy to make sudden and sharp turns.

"Ah. I've been meaning to ask you." Said Danny during the flight.

"Yea ?" Ember tilted his head sideways, glancing at Danny.

"Have you considered an alias ?".

"Alias ?. What do you mean ?".

"You would probably want to join me in hunting ghosts and for that you won't use your real name" Danny explained.

"Ah. Now that you mention it. But I'm not going to hunt ghosts as often as you are. Do you think I still need such nickname ?".

"Yes, because our power is also best kept secret and having different identities help a lot".

"Okay. Let's see". Ember thought for while, thinking of a name that would suit him. "Something that got to do with fire and flame. Amber just won't do, too obvious. Inferno would be a good name, but it's too tacky. Tyrannus is also good, but hey, I'm not a tyrant". Suddenly, Ember grinned as he found a suitable nickname. "Infernus !".

"Infernus ?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's simple and yet it reflects my fiery origin".

"I think we can live with that, Infernus" Danny smiled as he called Ember by his newfound nickname.

.

.

Little did they know, someone or rather, something was watching them trough a spy bug that was flying behind them at a distance. The little spy bug relayed the images to a huge computer inside a huge mansion somewhere in Amitypark.

"Another halfa. I would never think another one exists in Amitypark. A refugee from the chaos in the ghost zone, perhaps. And. Young Daniel is with him. Excellent.".

The mansion was suddenly engulfed in dark shadow before a figure in white dress and red cloak flies out from the mansion to intercept Danny and Ember.

.

.

Danny and Ember were approaching the sushi bar for lunch. "So Em. I mean, Infernus. Why do you like sushi so much ?".

"Because it's healthy" Ember replied simply.

"Healthy ?!. It's RAW fish !"

"That's what makes it healthy, no fatty frying oil".

"I don't even know how on earth did you got to like this food" Danny grimaced.

"It's not that bad, besides the sushi bar got a delicious fried chicken called teriyaki. I think you'll like that one".

"Hopefully it would taste-"

Danny didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as his ghost sense sets off as bluish mists that escaped from his mouth. Similar bluish mists also came from Ember's mouth.

"Ghosts !" Danny hissed.

"Hello Daniel." A figure in the white dress and red cloak phased out from the ground and levitates to Danny's level.

"Plasmius." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"No need to be so hostile now, Danny. I'm merely paying a visit" Plasmius said casually before turning his attention toward Ember. "And who we got here. A new companion ?. Another halfa, I assume ?".

"Your assumption is correct, Vladimir." Ember replied.

"You know my name ?" Plasmius blinked. Surely, he never met this halfa before.

"I know lots about you. Now if you excuse us, we're going to have lunch" Ember flew toward the sushi bar, apparently not interested on Plasmius' so called visitation.

"I think not !" Plasmius growled and sent a crimson bolt toward Ember, hitting the young halfa squarely on the back.

"INFERNUS !" Danny cried and dashed to help his injured friend.

"Infernus eh ?. I'll remember that name"

"You will remember this !" With a loud battle cry, Danny sent a massive ectoplasmic bolt toward Plasmius.

"Do you think your power can match mine ?" Plasmius growled as he blocked the ectoplasmic bolt with an ectoplasmic shield.

"And can you match mine ?". There was a bright, narrow beam hitting Plasmius' defensive shield. It was so powerful that the projectile pierces trough Plasmius' shield. Ember was already back on his feet and just launched his Snipeshot Ectoray toward the unwelcome visitor.

Fortunately, the beam didn't hit Plasmius, it only strike his robe. Still, it was enough to make Plasmius think about his chance in dealing with the two young halfas. ".We shall meet again." With that, he retreated and disappears over the horizon.

"You okay ?" Danny asked and turns his attention toward Ember.

"Yeah. It hurts though" Ember winced as he put his hand on the spot where Plasmius had hit him.

"Never turn your back on that guy, he's dangerous".

"I know. He set Lord Pariah free about a year ago, right ?".

"Yeah.".

"I don't think we'll see the last of him yet. For now let's get something to eat, I'm starving !". A loud groaning noise erupted from Ember's stomach.

"Heh. After you then."

The two halfas landed on a quiet spot and reverts back to their respective human form before entering the sushi bar.

The brief encounter with Plasmius was unexpected, yet they manage to drive the fruit loop away. However, they're not out of danger yet as dealing with Plasmius were always hard and tricky.

Author note: Rather than following the exact plot with the R-rated version of this fanfic (Which is available at adultfiction), I decided to change the plot slightly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chance At Life.  
Chapter V, "CONFESSION".

Note:This chapter is written entirely on Blackberry Bold 9700 without spell checking and grammar checking.

SOMEWHERE IN THE OUTSKIRT OF THE GHOST ZONE...

"That corrupt ghost overlord must be eliminated".

"We, the pixies, agreed. But, how are we going to do that ? Not even you could stand a chance against the overlord, Jorgen...".

"Watch it you pointy headed freaks... You're not even good enough to fight the ghost overlord's minions".

"There's a chance, still... We, The Observers are powerless over the overlord. Yet, we could devise a plot for his downfall and we have a perfect candidate to execute the plan".

"Yes, Ember McLain. You've made me his acting Fairy Godparent... He has shown significant improvement on his ghost power".

"All thanks to Daniel Fenton..."

MEANWHILE...

"Good, Danny isn't around..." Ember whispered to himself. He was standing on a quiet street corner. His sight was fixed on a single ATM nearby.

"Heh... What choice do I have..." Ember pulled a tight, sarcastic smile across his face before taking a deep breath. "Going phantom..." He whispered. A spherical halo appeared on his waist-level. Then the halo expanded in size and in the process, changing Ember into his ghost form.

After turning intangible, Ember glide toward the ATM before phasing trough the machine. He emerges on the opposite side of the ATM with a handful of hundreds dollars. "I can't even imagine the look on Danny's face if he sees me doing this..." He grimaced as he levitated himself before flying back to his apartment.

After few minutes of flight, Ember was back at home. He flew into the open window on his apartment and quickly entered his bedroom. There. He stashed the money he just looted inside a safebox, which was hidden under the floor underneath his bed.

"Including that, I now have 160.000 dollars... Just a bit more then I can build my own ghost portal". With that, he closed the safebox and pulled the bed back to cover the hidden safebox.

The boy sighed as he reverted back to his human form. Ember McLain never been a thief, but the circumstances forced him to do just that. Perhaps it was one of the reason why he rarely tagged along with Danny for a ghost hunt.

"If only I could help you with that..." A voice with thick German accent boomed from behind.

Ember turned around to face the source of the voice and found an extremely muscular man with a star-headed scepter in his hand. "Heh... Jorgen... So, how goes the meeting with the Head Pixie ?".

"I never trust those pointy-headed freak.." Jorgen hissed. "But I am still your acting Fairy Godparent" He paused for a bit. "Officially, my duty is to act as your parent should any complication arouse".

"Still the same, eh ?" Ember smiled lightly.

"Apparently so".

Jorgen, also known as Jorgen Von Strangle was one of the most respected among the mithical creature known as fairy godparent. Fairies regularly acted as guardian for children that suffered from misfortune and poor treatment from the people close to them.

Ember's case is somewhat different. Ever since he was banished from the ghost zone, Ember has plotted in secret a plan to bring down the corrupt Ghost Overlord.

Sensing that the chaos would spread far and wide into many different realms, some of the mithical creatures banded together to form an alliance to destroy the overlord. However, since mithical creatures' power are bound within their territory, they need someone to conduct as their link to the other realms. That someone is Ember McLain.

"Soon you'll be strong enough to take down the Overlord" Said Jorgen.

Ember shook his head after a bit of pause. "No... I can't do this by myself... No matter how strong I become, I'm still no match for the Overlord". A small framed photo caught his attention as Ember stepped into the living room. It was a picture of Ember himself with Daniel Fenton.

"Danny, eh ?" Jorgen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... But... I'm not sure about it..." Ember sighed. His voice was full of concern, worry and anxiety. "I'd rather not put him in harm's way".

Jorgen noticed those symptoms. "I know that look" He said as he stared at Ember's expression. "You're in love with him..." The fairy paused. "I guess that's why you won't risk endangering Danny".

Ember gulped. He never thought that Jorgen was aware of the symptoms despite the unsensitive appearence. "I... I am..." Ember whispered softly. "I think I'm in love with him, but-"

"Though you are a boy, deep inside, you're still the same girl rock star who wanted to be remembered by the people" Said Jorgen before Ember finished his words.

Ember looked up at the muscular fairy. "Jorgen, tell me something..." He paused. "Is it wrong to fell in love with another boy... ?". His face tensed as he wait for the answer.

That was a question Jorgen hoped never to be asked. He paused for a bit before shaking his head slowly. "No... Well other might think and react negatively to you. But at the end, all that matter was the serenity of your own soul..." Jorgen rested his hand on his acting-godchild's shoulder. "So, go for it".

Ember's eyes gleamed in delight. His expression brightened immediately. "GOING PHANTOM !" He cried as he was unable to contains his excitement. "I'll tell him immediately... I've been waiting for this moment" With that, Ember turns intangible and phased trough the wall toward the direction of the Fenton's Works.

"Good luck..." Jorgen smiled before dissapearing into the thin air.

Danny was just returned from a session of ghost hunt. He was visibly exhausted from the hunt. So exhausted that he just plopped down on his bed before crawling out from his shirt without bothering to sit up first. "Man... Ember was right... The ghosts are getting vicious and dangerous" he whispered.

Bruises from the hunt was still visible all over Danny's shirtless, slender figure. Slowly, he pulled his hands up and lay them behind his head. "Phew..." He muttered as he stretched his entire body from head to toe in effort to relieve the sore muscles.

"Hiya Danny" Ember's head phased trough the wall of Danny's bedroom. Immediately, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh, hey there Ember" Danny looked up at the other boy and smiled. "What's up ?".

"Nothing much" Ember phased trough the wall completely, landing next to Danny and reverted back to human form. "I thought I might drop in and say hello".

"Oh..." Said Danny. His eyes was fixed upon Ember who was wearing a black tanktop and shorts that afternoon. Somehow, Danny was at loss for words. Ember's girly figure and cuteness always caught his attention ever since the first day the two met.

"So... Uhm... What have you been doing ?" Ember asked as he make himself comfortable on Danny's bed.

"Ghost hunt, as usual".

"Oh... Caught anything intereting ?"

"Err... No actually..." Danny paused. "But I do caught these" He said while pointing toward his chest, on which a rather large bruise was visible.

"Ouch..." Ember cringed. He shifted closer toward the other boy. Then, without hesitation, he put his finger on Danny's bruised chest.

Danny's eyes bulged in surprise. The touch didn't hurt at all, but Ember's unexpected action caused him to yelp, though it sounded more like a squeak. As to make matter worse, Danny's awkward position on the bed prevent him to quickly move away from the offending finger.

Ember snickered at Danny's reaction. "What's wrong dipstick ?" He intoned softly as he put his entire hand against the other boy's chest, effectively pinning Danny down on the bed.

"N... Nothing..." Danny stammered. "It's just I never had anyone so close on me like this" He said nervously. Ember was too close for comfort and Danny got nowhere to escape from the other boy.

"Heh... Better get used to it, dipstick..." Ember smiled as he lay himself down on the bed, just next to Danny while his eyes remained fixed on Danny's. "Because I got something to say to you..." With that, Ember's expression turned serious.

Danny's brain scrambled to register and recognise the entire experience he just had. He knew what Ember will say to him and the first thought came to his mind was denial.

"We knew each other for quite a long time now... Since the day I was still a ghost rockstar to the day I became a 16 years old halfa" Ember paused. His eyes were no longer fixed on Danny. Instead, he was staring blankly at the ceilling. "I noticed that things changed a lot... Especially the way you looked at me everytime we were training together".

Danny gulped. There could be no more denial. The simple fact was, Ember knew that Danny was attracted to him. "I guess there's no hiding it, then" Danny smiled as he pulled himself up on the bed. Gently, he pulled Ember's hands into his own while his eyes fixed upon the other boy's eyes. "Ember... The truth is... I like you a lot... And yes, I was also waiting for a moment like this" Danny paused and took a deep breath. "Would you allow me to be your boyfriend ?".

There was a silence that felt like eternity as the two boys hold hands and confessed their feelings toward each other.

"I would love you to be my boyfriend, Danny..." Ember replied softly. He rested his hands against Danny's cheek and pull the other boy's face closer. Tilting his head slightly, Ember pressed his lips against Danny's.

The two boys shared their first intimate moment together. For them, nothing else matters. Prejudice and judgements meant very little and utterly insignificant compared to the strength of their love...

The end of chapter V. 


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chance At Life.  
CHAPTER VI "THE CONTESTANTS".

That Sunday morning starts like other ordinary morning in Amity Park. Not so fresh city air, mixed with the sound of birds chippings with occasional coughing of the birds instead.

Yet the situation was very different in the Ghost Zone. Gone was the eerie, greenish ambient glow. It has been replaced by angry, red glow. Apparently, the chaotic states also influent the atmosphere in the Ghost Zone.

In one corner stood a massive castle built in a floating island with relatively short towers. One tower in the middle, however, was larger, bulkier and dwarfed the other. The wall of the castle were made of gleaming white stones and it was a stark contrast against the desolate, black soil of the land on which it was built on.

There are black flags marked with a symbol of crudely drawn white hand situated in strategic positions. Those flags were the banner of the Overlord.

Undead hordes guarded the castle ground, armed to the teeth, they're prepared to defend the castle from any intruder, should one's brave enough or stupid enough to enter the castle ground.

The throne of the Ghost Overlord stood inside the largest tower. It was made of gleaming black granite with red cushions on the seat of the throne. Again, the banner of the Overlord flies above the throne. However, the Overlord himself wasn't present.

On the top of the tallest tower stood a lone ghost, dressed in all white robe with hood. He was holding a black staff with a large pearl crowned on its tip. He was none other than the Overlord himself.

Behind the hood was an elderly face with rather long beard, crooked nose and menacing eyes, which constantly shifts from side to side. Cruelty and malice hides behind the wise looks of the Overlord

"Thousands of years I've been waiting for this moment..." He whispered to himself. "No longer I serve a master... I serve only myself and none other...". His eyes soon fixed on a flying black horse with its black rider. Apparently, he was waiting for the black rider.

The black rider, which was actually Fright Knight himself, dismounted from the black horse and kneeled behind the Overlord. "You summoned me, milord ?" He intoned while keeping his head down.

"Yes, Fright Knight... You have work to do" The Overlord spoke as he turned to face the black knight. "The time of my advent draws near and yet... There are still who opposes me".

"They're insignificant compared to your power, milord".

"Insignificant, yes. But it can't be ignored... The last time I overlooked an insignificant forest costs me my power...".

"What do you want me to do ?".

"Build me an army worthy of my advent".

"It will be done, milord" Fright Knight rose up from his knee. "You will have your army soon enough".

The overlord's face turned menacing. "Do NOT disappoint me, Fright Knight... I need not to show you of how less forgiving I am than that powerless Dark Pariah".

Fright Knight gulped. He witnessed how his new master destroyed Dark Pariah quite easily. The power of the Overlord seems to be beyond any measure existed. All efforts to resist the dark lord were futile and useless. Yet, no one ever heard of this ghost called himself as Overlord before this event.

The Overlord turned intangible and descend into his throne room. He promptly turned tangible and deposited himself on the throne. "Valar will rue the day it rejected me..." He growled. "Soon the earth will have a new god and the age of men shall end as it should be tens of thousands years ago". He continued his monologue just like an obsessed bad guy would be. "The White Wizard will rise again..."

MEANWHILE ON AMITYPARK...

A pair of half as were spotted flying at their best speed across the sky. Clearly, they were in a hurry.

"I never thought you'll want to tag along, Em... I mean, Infernus".

"Heh... I usually don't. But someone have to watch your back, Danny".

Ember or now known as Infernus if he was in ghost mode, tag along with Danny today. Normally, Ember won't even bother doing ghost hunt because he saw this kind of act as pointless. But today, he had nothing better to do, so spending time with his loved one seems to be the better alternative than doing nothing. Ember used to be a very weak and vulnerable Halfa, but thanks to Danny's training, Ember has become a formidable half and a force to reckoned with.

Danny on the other hand was very happy to have Ember fight alongside him. For weeks he tried to convince Ember to do the ghost hunt as a form of training and eventually succeed at doing so. Still, Danny worried that the training was not enough.

The two Halfa are actually evenly matched in the term of overall ghost power. However their combat approach differed greatly. Danny possessed enormous power reserve, destructive attack combinations, good defensive shield and he was also a master of ice element. His drawback was slow power recharge rate and inefficient power consumption. In a fight, Danny tend to rely on brute, non-elemental attacks.

Ember on the other hand were an elegant fighter. He possessed efficient power consumption, excellent agility and vast experience of ghost combat. Being true to the origin of his name, Ember was a master of flame element. But those advantages came with weaknesses. Ember's limited power reserve seldom made him vulnerable and so does his weak protective shield. Fortunately, his power recharge rate and agility compensated those weakness.

"My back or the lower part... ?" Said Danny while giving Ember a dirty look.

"The lower part is certainly more interesting" Ember grinned mischievously.

"Pervert...".

"Just the way you like it".

"Yeah...".

THE END OF CHAPTER VI.  
Note: This chapter is mostly about the description of the powers of the Overlord, Danny, and Ember... Oh, and... Can you guess who is The Overlord ? XD. 


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chance At Life.  
CHAPTER VII "QUESTIONS".

That night was quiet as usual on the streets of Amitypark. Most normal people were sleeping during this time of the day, which is eleven at night.

But not everyone was sleeping.

Ember Mclain was sitting on the frame of his apartment window, dressed in his usual black tanktop and shorts outfit. He was staring blankly at the empty street below. His face was tense for some reasons.

"Why do I feel restless..." Ember thought. He heaved a long sigh while his hand stroke his long hair. His other hand reached into his pocket and produced something that a normal fifteen years old wouldn't dare to touch. It was a pack of cigarette.

He put a cigarette between his lips before creating a small flame on the tip of his finger to ignite the said cigarette.

Ember inhaled the smoke and immediately coughs furiously. "Damn... I musn't do this thirty-five years old stuffs in a body of fifteen years old" He grimaced while disposing the cigarette with a flick of his fingers into the open air.

"Smoking again...?" A voice with thick German accent rumbled as a puff of thick smoke suddenly appeared inside Ember's apartment.

"I thought I'll give it a try again" Ember tilted his head slightly toward the origin of the voice and the smoke.

The figure of Jorgen Von Strangle appeared from the midst of the thick smoke. He looked somewhat concerned with his appointed godchild. "Nasty stuff..." The muscular man grumbled, clearly showing dislikes toward Ember's smoking.

"At least it relieves me of my stress..." Ember replied softly while retracting his legs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "I've been getting constant nightmares lately".

"Nightmares ?".

"Yes... It was awful..." Ember closed his eyes. "I saw myself on destruction rampage... Unstoppable... Merciless".

"Really...?" Jorgen frowned.

Ember looked at the older man's expression and immediately recognize the telltale sign of a person trying to hide something. "You know something about this... Right ?".

"... Perhaps..."

"Tell me then..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that... It's for your own good".

"It's doing me no good already, so... How can it be any worse ?".

"Very well" Jorgen pulled a chair and sets it next to Ember. He sat on the chair while heaving a deep sigh. "Do you still remember what was your biggest obsession ?".

"Somehow... I can feel it, but I can't say it" Ember frowned.

"You see Ember, during the execution of your sentence, which was the exile from the ghost zone, the Overlord purposely tamper with your memory" Jorgen paused. "He realize that you have such incredible power and fears it".

"Incredible power...? Me ?".

"Yes... You may be unable to remember it now because of the spell and curse placed by the Overlord upon you. The curse itself actually blocked the memory about your power and keeps it from resurfacing".

"Why the nightmares, though ?".

"It's only my theory, but I think your sub-conciousness is trying to break free from the curse".

"... Can I undo the curse ?".

Jorgen shook his head before standing up. "I give you two good reasons on why you can't. First, no one knows how to do it besides the Overlord. And the other reason is, your true power is too frightening to be unleashed". With that Jorgen vanished, leaving Ember with more questions instead of answer.

Scratching the back of his head furiously, Ember stood up from the window frame he was sitting on. Somehow, his mood worsened instead of improving. Ghost Hunting crossed his mind as a way to distract himself from the bad mood.

He hesitated. Instead, he reached for his pocket again for the pack of cigarette from before. Again, even before taking a cigarette out from the pack, he hesitated.

Mood swing definitely came on full swing. Fortunately, before that mood swing explode into something destructive, Ember spotted black and white blur zoomed past the apartment on street level.

"Danny..." Ember smiled as his mood improved. Without hesitation, he leaped trough the window before freefalling down head first into the empty street below.

"Going Phantom..." The halfa whispered. Then, just a moment before the impact with the asphalt, he transformed into his ghost mode and chase down the black and white blur.

"Danny !" Ember called. "Wait up !".

The black and white blur slowed down and let Ember catch up with it. Sure enough, it was Danny.

"Hey Em... I mean Infernus" Danny smiled as his boyfriend catch up with him. "What are you up to ?" He asked.

"Nothing much... Bored...".

"Thought so... You never bother to do ghost hunt" Said Danny as he slowed down, letting Ember to catch up with him.

Suddenly a thick white smoke puffed in front of the Halfas and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared from amongst the smoke.

"Ember, I just got a word that a nearby town was under attack by a massive ghost invasion. The townsfolk needed your help" Said Jorgen.

"How far is this place ? And what's the name of the town ?"

"Endsville... Due south about a hundred miles away".

"What do you say, Danny ?" Ember turned to his boyfriend.

"I don't see why not" Danny shrugged.

"Be warned though... You'll encounter someone you would hate to see..." Jorgen warned. "But, he could answer the question about your nightmares and explain it to you better than me".

"Who is this someone, exactly ?" Ember asked. For a moment he felt hopeful by what Jorgen just said.

"You'll know when you see him" With that, Jorgen disappeared in a similar manner of his arrival.

"He doesn't make it any easier on me..." Ember sighed. "Let's roll, Danny".

The two half turned around and fly due south toward the direction given by Jorgen.

The two Halfas flew in their typical wide abreast formation side by side. However, the flight was dominated by silence, at least until Danny broke it after few minutes. "Nightmares ?" He looked at Ember.

"Yes... I had them just recently and... To be honest, it was disturbing" Ember replied. Clearly, he was uneasy.

"How so ?".

"... I'd rather not talk about it..." Ember shuddered.

"... I don't mean to be nosy, but... I'm your boyfriend, Ember... You could always talk to me" Danny gave his boyfriend a smile.

Somehow that gesture lighten Ember's mood significantly. He flew closer into Danny's side before planting his lips against his boyfriend's cheek. "Thanks Danny... That means a lot to me" Ember whispered softly into Danny's ear. "I'll tell you about my nightmares later, okay ?".

"Yeah... Let's focus on this job first" Danny replied with a smile. "By the way... Who was that muscular guy ?".

"Oh, he's Jorgen, my Fairy Godparents".

"I've heard of fairies... But aren't they supposed to keep their anonymity ?".

"Ordinarily, yes. But he's not my real fairy. Jorgen only acted as my parent or guardian if anyone questions my identity" Ember paused. "So he don't grant any wishes for me".

"Ah, I see..." Danny nodded. He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and checked the GPS. "We're almost there".

"I know... Look over there" Ember said while pointing at a city skyline ahead.

Although the two Halfas are still few miles away, they can see multiple greenish beams shoot upward into the sky. Occasionally, ghosts appeared and were zapped to bits by the beams. Clearly, there was a fight in the town of Endsville.

"Here we go !" Danny cried as he accelerates his flight toward the origin of the beams.

"There he goes again... Charging into battle without thinking" Ember thought as he sighed. He preferred to observe the battle first, make a strategy then go into the fray itself. Having no choice, Ember followed Danny and accelerates his flight as well.

The town of Endsville was in chaos. Ghosts were everywhere and doing a good job at terrorizing the population and wreaking havoc. Behind the ghost army was a familiar ghost with green skin and flowing white hair.

"Technus..." Said Danny as he recognized the leader of the ghost invasion.

"Look over there !" Ember said while pointing down at a figure in a black cape whom was fighting the ghosts.

"I'll deal with Technus and you help the guy" Said Danny as he darted toward the leader of the ghost army.

Ember nodded and flew toward the person who was fighting the ghosts.

The figure in a black cape whom was fighting the ghosts was actually capable of defending himself and at the same time destroying some of the ghost attackers. The greenish beams that was visible before actually came from him. His hands formed those projectiles, which was actually effective against the ghosts.

"Let me help !" Ember shouted.

"Much appreciated man !" The figure replied with thick Jamaican accent. Upon closer inspection, the lone figure was wielding a scythe in his hand.

Ember approached the figure but stopped suddenly. His heart beats faster as his breath became shallow and choked. He felt as if the air was pressing down on him.

"What the hell ?" Ember thought. He grasped his chest. "I... I know this feeling" The halfa soon became anxious as he gets closer toward the figure.

Ember was shocked to see the face of the person he was trying to assist. Instead of a face, he saw a skull under the hooded robe and a full set of skeleton under the robe itself. "YOU !" Ember pointed at the figure. His hand was trembling with fear. "G...GRIM REAPER !".

"YOU !" The figure raised a finger toward the Halfa. "How on earth did you get here ?" He asked with his Jamaican accent. "I reap your soul many years ago".

"N... No... Please..." Ember fell on his knees and started to crawl backward. "Not again...". The Halfa paled and trembling with fear as he realized that he was face to face with none other than the Grim Reaper itself.

"Calm down !" Grim Reaper said as he advanced toward Ember. "At least help me with these ghosts".

"STAY AWAY FROM ME !" Ember cried. He tried to get up and run but his legs just won't budge.

As Grim Reaper extends his hand to help Ember to stand, the Halfa slumped weakly to the ground as he fainted.

"C'mon man... I was only trying to help" Grim Reaper said in frustration before going back to fighting the ghosts alone.

THE END OF CHAPTER VII. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII "INSIGHT"

"Ember ?. Wake up..." Danny said while fanning Ember with a piece of paper. He managed to drive Technus away from the city of Endsville. When Danny checked on his boyfriend, he encountered the grim reaper.

Fortunately, as Danny's soul was intact and never reaped before, the encounter with grim reaper didn't affect him at all. Unlike Danny, Ember's soul was reaped before at the time of his death as a rock star. As such, the second encounter with grim reaper brought ill effects for Ember.

"Huh... Danny... ?".

It took awhile before Ember regained himself. His blurred vision slowly came to focus as the spinning sensation inside his head decreases.

"Took you awhile, man" Came a thick Jamaican accent.

"Huh ?" Ember tilted his head toward the origin of the voice. Then came a shriek as Ember spotted that gleaming skull under the black hood he saw earlier. "GRIM REAPER !". With that Ember's trip to the world of consciousness just got delayed as he fainted again.

"Oookay, Mr. Reaper, you better keep your distance from him..." Said Danny. Was this an anime, he would have developed a huge sweatdrop.

AN HOUR LATER...

"Thanks for waking me up to see the Grim Reaper, Danny..." Ember growled as he crossed his hands. He finally woke up an hour later after the shock of his life.

"Sorry..." Danny said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "I've explained Mr. Reaper here about your... Well, our conditions".

"Mister Reaper...?" Ember can't help but to snicker.

"Call me Grim, will you man..." Grim Reaper sulked. "I never thought to see you alive again" He said while looking at Ember.

"Blame the Ghost Overlord for that..."

"The Overlord ?. The one that brought chaos to the ghost zone ?" Grim looked troubled by the revelation.

"None other" Ember nodded.

"This is worse than I thought" Grim scowled.

"You know him ?"

"Of course I do... He was an ancient wizard way before my time... A very powerful one too... He used to be called as The White Wizard by many and as Saruman The White by some".

"So that's the Overlord's real name... Saruman".

"Um... Surely he's not that bad, right ?" Danny piped in.

"You'd say that because you never see him..." Said Ember.

"Why don't we pay the guy a visit ?".

"I suppose we could... When was the last time you entered the ghost zone, Danny ?" "Umm... Months before I met you as Halfa".

"No wonder you knew nothing about him...". Ember turned his attention toward Grim reaper. "One more thing, Grim..." He shuddered as he mention the name. "I was wondering if you know something about the nightmares I've been having lately".

"Oh yes I do... It wasn't just a nightmare..." Grim paused and took a deep breath. "You possess an incredible power... Greater than any known ghost in existence. But ultimately there's price to be paid at the end".

"Lemme guess... My soul ?".

"Yes... But not for me... Should your power be unleashed, your soul will be consumed by your own demonic self" Grim paused. "In other word, you'll go berserk if your full power is unleashed and honestly, I don't know how to prevent that".

"What kind of power ?" Ember asked. He looked extremely troubled.

"Remember when you were a full ghost ?"

Ember replied with a nod.

"What happened if people starts chanting your name... ?".

It was a shocking revelation for Ember. Now he understand the nightmares. It was his own repressed memory and will trying to resurface and break the Overlord's curse.

"His power will multiply whenever the crowds starts chanting his name when you're a ghost... So I guess that this ability still exists ?" Danny asked Grim who was in turn, replied with a nod.

"The more people chant, the stronger you'll become... But your control over your dark personality also diminished" Grim looked at Ember. "You'll be a loose cannon and there's no stopping you until someone... Well, kill you..."

Ember gulped. He found the answer to his nightmares and what could be an ultimate weapon against the Overlord. But it was not to his liking. Ember heaved a deep sigh and at loss for words.

"That's why I'd rather not explain it to you" A voice with thick German accent boomed, accompanied by a thick puff of smoke.

"Jorgen Von Strangle..." Grim nodded at the muscular figure.

"Grim Reaper..." Jorgen nodded in return.

"What should I do... ?" Ember looked at Danny.

"You can't defeat the Overlord by yourself. Even with Danny on your side, the two of you aren't strong enough... Only Halfas can defeat the Overlord because Halfas are the only creature that can go trough the Overlord's defensive shield and fight him" Jorgen explained.

"Shield ?" Ember looked at Jorgen. He got a very bad feeling that the situation just became worse.

"Yes... The Overlord has erected a barrier around his stronghold and no ghost can pass trough it. But a Halfa can simply transform to their human form and walk trough the barrier".

"Ugh... There goes my plan of uniting ghosts against the Overlord" Ember deposited himself on the ground as his head aches. His grand scheme was just ruined by the new development.

"So... I think we know who we can approach and ask for assistance" Said Danny as he took over Ember's spot in the discussion. "But I can only think of two other Halfas around" He paused. "There's my cousin Danielle and..." Danny twitched. "Vlad Plasmius...".

"And to prevent the Overlord from rising again, I must destroy his soul completely" Said Grim Reaper as he summoned his scythe to his hand. "This scythe is the only thing in the known universe that can destroy a soul completely".

"But you're powerless inside the Ghost Zone, Reaper" Jorgen voiced his concern.

"I might be, but my scythe isn't... Just one hack with it and the Overlord will be gone forever, but only if he was severely weakened..." Grim reached for his robe and produced a gleaming red crystal orb. Gently he placed the crystal into Danny's hand. "You can summon me with this crystal. Just call my name into the crystal and I'll be there".

"Wow... Thanks" Danny smiled as he took the orb. He examined it briefly before tucking it into his pocket.

"And do call me often when you're doing ghost hunt... I'm bored and stuck with a total moron and a sadistic little girl in this place... Ghost hunting would do me good so I can vent my frustration".

"Heh... That Billy and Mandy kid, Grim ?" Jorgen snickered.

"Yes man... Those two were absolute nightmares".

"You haven't met the worse fairy ever existed..." Jorgen sighed.

"Cosmo, right ?".

"That idiot wiped the town of Vesuvius, sunk the Atlantis and destroy Xanadu faster than you could possibly imagined".

"So he caused all of my overworks...".

"Guys... If you don't mind, we're going home" Ember said as he transformed into his ghost form.

"Yeah, I'm tired" Danny yawned.

The two Halfas levitated into the sky, waved goodbye at Jorgen and Grim before darting off toward Amitypark.

"So Grim... Tell me... What chance do they have... ?" Jorgen looked at the bony figure.

"Slim to none... But they're our best hope to stop the Overlord".

"If they failed then every realm existed will fell into chaos as the Overlord claims it as his own".

THE END OF CHAPTER VII. 


End file.
